Under the rain of blood
by Titania Scarlett
Summary: [Semi-AU] —¡Adelante, corre... pero te encontraré y acabaré contigo!/—¡Que alguien me ayude por favor!/—El amor entre humanos y demonios está prohibido, Nanami —le recordó Kikyō—. ¡Olvídate de él!/—Somos similares... por eso no pude matarte./—Yo te protegeré.../—Déjame permanecer a tu lado./—¡Los matarán si nos vamos!—gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡No me iré sin Tomoe!


Ni Inuyasha ni Kamisama Hajimemashita no me pertenecen y esta historia está hecha sin fines lucros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>En el antiguo Japón existía un grupo de temidos demonios que arrasa<em>_ban con todo pueblo, aldea o villa que se cruzaba en su camino. Eran los demonios más peligrosos que se encontraban sobre la faz de la Tierra y el botín de muchos exterminadores de espectros._

_Esta vez, la desgraciada aldea que había sufrido el ataque de los tres demonios, había sido un pequeño pueblucho con habitantes desesperados y capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por sobrevivir._

_En este caso había sido capaz de colgar y luego mutilar a los padres de unas pobres niñas; las cuales vieron a sus padres morir con sus propios ojos. Había que aceptarlo, eso había sido muy cruel, demasiado._

_Al final, eso no había servido de nada, pues, los tres demonios habían terminado matando a todos lo que habitaban aquella y desamparada pobre aldea. Bueno, a casi todos…_

_Resguardadas de las llamas, en una cabaña alejada del pueblo, se encontraban dos pequeñas hermanas. La menor de ocho y la mayor de diez años._

—_Kikyō… —murmuró la pequeña entre sus delirios mientras que se removía inquieta en el regazo de la nombrada._

_La de ojos negros acarició con cuidado la sudorosa frente de su hermana, corriendo con delicadeza la cortina de cabellos ébanos que se apegaba a ésta. Pobrecilla… estaba ardiendo en fiebre y, gracias a eso, sufría horribles alucinaciones._

_Kagome se aferró a las piernas de su acompañante mientras que se retorcía del dolor. Sus dedos se enroscaron con desespero en uno de los largos mechones oscuros de Kikyō, los cuales, llegaban hasta el suelo._

—_Tranquila… —Esa palabra floreció con suavidad de los delgados, pero definidos, labios de la pálida niña como una armoniosa melodía brotaba de las teclas de un piano. Calmando a su hermana por unos breves momentos._

_La chiquilla de oscuros y apagados orbes tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de su acompañante y la colocó con cuidado sobre el suelo. Luego se puso de pie y corrió hacía la puerta destrozada. Se asomó y pudo divisar las nubes de humo acercarse con lentitud._

—_Maldición… —susurró la pelinegra, volteándose a ver a su hermana pequeña. Debían marcharse rápidamente, sino las llamas del fuego las alcanzarían y ambas morirían calcinadas._

_Corrió hacia donde estaba la de ojos azules y, con cuidado, la sentó en el suelo, recostándola contra la pared. Le separó las piernas y se agachó entre ellas. Luego tomó las manos de ella, las pasó sobre sus hombros y las entrelazó en su pecho. Finalmente posó sus manos en los muslos de ella y la alzó, recostándola en su espalda._

_Con dificultad se puso de pie y la acomodó en su espalda dando pequeños saltitos. Caminó fuera de la cabaña, dándole un último vistazo a la aldea que las había visto crecer que ahora se desintegraba en una gigantesca hoguera._

_Los cerezos se agitaron con brusquedad, debido a la ráfaga de viento que, a la vez, acercaba el humo cada vez más. Las pequeñas flores tomaron un tono grisáceo, debido a las cenizas que eran arrastradas por el fuerte viento._

_Kikyō tomó con fuerza las piernas de su hermana, sintiéndola moverse de manera desganada. Las pequeñas manos de la desdichada niña se soltaron, deteniéndose en los hombros de la mayor, dándole un pequeño apretón._

—_Kikyō… —llamó ella débilmente mientras que sus dedos jugueteaban con las largas hebras ébano que caían lacias sobre sus hombros y su espalda._

_La de ojos rasgados se detuvo y la observó preocupada. Se permitió suspirar aliviada al ver a la niña abrir sus ojos con lentitud, permitiendo ver sus bellos ojos azules, precedidos por un gran abanico de largas pestañas._

—_Duerme un rato, nos iremos de aquí y la aldea más cercana está a unas horas —dijo la mayor._

—_¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó la niña pequeña adormilada._

—_En el bosque —le contestó sin detener su marcha apresurada._

_Sus pies se movieron de manera veloz sobre la tierra húmeda, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Debía apresurarse y llegar rápido a la aldea más cercana antes de que oscureciera._

_Quería evitar andar por la noche porque, si eso sucedía, lo único que conseguiría, sería ser acechadas por un demonio. Y a pesar de que ambas tenían poderes espirituales, los de Kagome no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para defenderse sola._

_Kikyō sintió que la pequeña de ojos azules clavaba sus dedos en sus hombros, mientras que apretaba los parpados con fuerza, tratando de detener las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos. Éstas habían sido causadas gracias a los fugaces recuerdos de sus padres que llegaban a su mente._

_Aunque se hiciera la fría y fingiera que no le dolía lo ocurrido, no era verdad. Ella sentía una gran presión en el pecho al pensar en sus padres; pero debía ser fuerte por Kagome, ya que si la pequeña la veía inestable y llorando como una magdalena, seguramente, no se sentiría segura. Por eso debía mantener la compostura._

_Apretó los dientes al sentir sus pies descalzos hundirse en el lodo. Reprimió una arcada al ver que con cada paso que daba quedaba cada vez más y más embarrada. ¡Eso era un castigo! ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer aquello?_

—_Hermana… —le llamó Kagome con voz queda—. No muy lejos hay un templo… el templo del dios de la Tierra, tal vez podamos quedarnos allí —propuso—. Además esta ceca de una pequeña ciudad —agregó._

—_Bien, —concordó la mayor—. Dime dónde queda…_

_Kagome le dio las indicaciones detalladamente, guiando a su hermana en cada paso que daba. Le señalaba los caminos que tomar y dónde debía doblar. Kikyō escuchaba atentamente y obedecía al pie de la letra todo lo que la chiquilla decía._

_Caminó y caminó, sintiendo el frío calarse en sus huesos. Estaba refrescando demasiado, además, estaba anocheciendo. ¡Debían llegar a ese maldito templo y rápido!_

_Por su parte, Kagome, se encontraba delirando debido a la fiebre. El frío no ayudaba mucho y la niña se había esforzado demasiado para ayudar a su hermana, poniendo en riesgo su propia salud. Estaba cada vez peor._

—_Llegamos… —musitó Kikyō, observando con atención el lúgubre templo que se hallaba delante de ellas._

_Kagome abrió los ojos y se aferró a su acompañante con fuerza. —Entra… —incitó con voz suave mientras que acomodaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de la de ojos negros._

_La mayor examinó con recelo el templo y, con desconfianza, posó su pie sobre el primer escalón. La madera que conformaba el peldaño crujió sonoramente, dejando ver qué tan antigua era y qué tan desgastada estaba._

_No le dio importancia a los sonidos que la ruinosa madera producía y continuó subiendo. Una vez que llegó a la puerta, posó una mano sobre ella y la deslizó con cuidado, asegurándose de que no había nada peligroso dentro del lugar. _

_Entró con prudencia, mirando a su alrededor. Avanzó entre la oscuridad, con la precaución de no pisar nada que la hiciera tropezar. Finalmente se arrodilló y acomodó a Kagome sobre el piso, recostándola contra la pared._

—_Kikyō… —masculló ella, entrelazando su mano con la de la nombrada, la cual la observó compadecida._

—_Aquí estoy —contestó, acomodando los largos cabellos azabaches de la pobre chiquilla._

—_¿Quiénes serán ellas Kotetsu? —preguntó una voz chillona._

—_No lo sé, Onikiri —contestó otra voz, similar a la de un niño._

_Kagome enfocó su mirada en la que se encontraba a su lado, con confusión. —¿Has oído eso? —inquirió la menor._

—_Sí —Asintió Kikyō—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —cuestionó con firmeza, enderezando la espalda y alzando la barbilla de manera desafiante._

_Los dueños de las voces chillaron y se ocultaron entre las sombras. —N-nosotros deberíamos preguntar eso —dijo una de las voces._

—_¡No les haremos nada, solo queremos verlos! —dijo Kagome extendiendo su brazo en la dirección de la cual provenía la voz._

_Entonces, dos pequeñas figuras se asomaron, deteniéndose delante de las dos niñas. —¿Qué son? —preguntó la de ojos rasgados alzando una ceja._

—_Somos los espíritus de este templo, obedecemos al amo del mismo —informó el que poseía una máscara de mujer—. Mi nombre es Onikiri —se presentó—, y él es Kotetsu —Señaló a su acompañante._

—_¿El amo del templo? —farfulló Kikyō, meditando uno segundos la información recibida—. ¿Te refieres a la deidad de la Tierra? —inquirió, ladeando la cabeza mientras que observaba fijamente a los niños._

—_Así es —respondió Kotetsu, juntando sus manos delante de su pecho._

_Kagome suspiró y jugueteó con sus dedos, a la vez que su mirada vagaba por la habitación en penumbras. —¿Y dónde está el dios de este templo? —La infantil voz de Kagome hizo ecos en toda la pieza._

—_Mikage-sama está… _

—_Aquí —Onikiri fue interrumpida por la amable voz de aquel hombre rubio que entró en el lugar._

_Ambas hermanas enmudecieron y solamente se limitaron a contemplar con atención al recién llegado con la duda tatuada en sus ojos. Dicho gesto no pasó por desapercibido para él, el cual sonrió y se acercó a ellas._

—_Mi nombre es Mikage —comunicó el hombre, hincándose delante de ellas._

_La de ojos azules ladeó la cabeza y le apuntó al tal Mikage en la frente con el dedo. —¿Por qué su frente brilla? —Indagó con inocencia mientras que posaba su mano libre sobre su frente propia._

—_¿Puedes verla? _

—_Así es —Esta vez Kikyō había respondido—. ¿Acaso… es usted la deidad de este templo? —preguntó la niña, clavando sus ojos fríos en los marrones del hombre._

_Mikage volteó a ver a sus sirvientes impresionado. Luego se giró nuevamente para poder examinar con cuidado a las dos crías que se encontraban delante de él. —Ah, ya veo… —murmuró—. Ustedes poseen poderes sagrados… son futuras sacerdotisas —evidenció.  
><em>

_Kagome, tomando confianza, se atrevió a contarle todo lo que les había sucedido mientras que el rubio escuchaba con suma atención todas y cada una de las palabras que brotaban de los gruesos labios de la pequeña. _

_La deidad se dejó caer al suelo sentado, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, para luego dejar descansar su cabeza sobre sus manos. —Han sufrido mucho… —susurró el de ojos cafés—. ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí? —propuso—. Yo las entrenaré si desean —agregó.  
><em>

—_¡Por supuesto que…! —exclamó Kikyō, a punto de rechazar la oferta._

—_¡Sí! —interrumpió Kagome, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. _

—_Kagome, no lo conocemos, ¿qué nos asegura que podemos confiar en él? —le discutió la mayor, frunciendo el ceño._

_A pesar de que ese hombre despedía un aura muy pura y que en su frente brillaba la marca de deidad, no se fiaba de él completamente. Tal vez eso fuera un truco para engañarlas y hacer quién sabe qué con ellas. Por eso no correría el riesgo._

—_Eres inteligente —admitió Mikage—. Y estás en todo derecho de desconfiar —reconoció, observándolas con seriedad._

—_Es lo último que podemos hacer —murmuró Kagome dejándose caer al suelo, vencida por el cansancio y la fiebre._

—_¡Kagome! —pronunció la de ojos oscuros, tomando a la chiquilla entre sus brazos._

_El rubio de ojos café posó su mano sobre la frente de la desmayada y murmuró un par de palabras inentendibles para Kikyō y, finalmente, retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de ellas._

_Inmediatamente, y con rapidez, la fiebre de Kagome comenzó a bajar y las mejillas de la pequeña recobraron su original color pálido, impresionando a su hermana mayor. ¿Cómo demonios había hecho eso?_

—_Ella está descansando, ha estado soportando la fiebre durante horas —evidenció Mikage._

—_Nos quedaremos —anunció Kikyō—. Pero solo será por una noche —sentenció._

—_Seguro…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Sí, lo sé, estuve desaparecido por un tiempo. Ahora, he aquí, mi primer crossover y quería publicarlo antes del año nuevo y al parecer… ¡lo logré!

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Merezco review?

Bueno, por ahora, estoy trabajando en un One!shot del fandom Inuyasha que está basado en la canción "Someone like you" de Adele. Es un songfic pero sin lírica. Espero con ansias poder publicarlo pronto.

En fin, por ahora, me despido.

Besos & abrazos a todos/as y a cada uno/a.

_**Nina.**_


End file.
